


Unknown death

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Captain America disappeared after he went to Siberia. Only four people know what happened to him and only two know the full story.





	Unknown death

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, but detached. No happy ending. My thoughts on if Captain America was killed during the fight in Siberia.

The world never knew what happened to Steve Rogers. There were theories that he retired and others that he was working underground with the rest of the Avengers becoming known as the Rogue Avengers. Tony Stark continued to live his life saving the world. He took on the protege spiderman and eventually settled down and had a kid. The world never knew what happened in Siberia. There were only four people who knew Captain America was dead and only two of those people know what killed him. One went on to live his life getting married, having kids, retiring. The other one however went into cryo-freeze and when he wasn't a killing machine waiting to be activated, retired to a goat farm. Thanos came and went the Avengers were reunited, but there was always a strain between those who knew. The ones who didn't thought Captain America was being self righteous and selfish for not joining. The ones who knew said nothing. Only years later after Tony had passed and there was an entirely different team did the world find out. Some hikers were making their way through Siberia when they were separated from their group. While looking for cover they came across a large bunker with the door open. They go inside looking for cover and are shocked by what they find. They find a screen running on repeat of a car crash/murder. They find a chair with a lot of machinery surrounding it and rooms with stains that looks way to much like blood. As they keep exploring they find a body. They can tell that the body has been dead for years. It is burnt beyond recognition, but frozen so it didn’t decay. They are able to call for help from the bunker using outdated radio signals that a local military base picked up. When the help arrives excavators also come to uncover the secrets hidden in the base. They find old videos over different human experiments and files on different missions. These missions covered different stolen items and important assassinations. They slowly made their way through the base all the way to the body. They packed up the body and took it to a MD. The MD ran several different tests in order to make sure he was reading the results right and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The body in his morgue was that of Captain America. He died by a concentrated blast to the chest.  
The information was considered top secret by the highest officials in the Siberian Government. They contacted the United States government and everyone was thoroughly shocked. Only after running even more test of DNA samples to confirm what they were told, the U.S. government made the announcement. Captain America’s body was found in a Siberian Bunker dead for fifty years. A single concentrated blast to the Chest is what killed him, but there were bruises and injuries on his face and the parts of his chest that weren’t shattered from the blast. He died fighting, but who or why was still a mystery.  
All of the remaining Avengers that were alive at the time were gathered up and interviewed about the reveal. The ones’ that were aware he was dead refused to answer, but Wanda and Vision did multiple interviews on their theories of what happened to Captain America after the accords. It was a shock to the nation, even though no one had heard or seen him in decades. Bucky on his farm far away from civilization was greeted by T’Challa with the news. He smiled and while he had already had his own funeral for his best friend he came out of retirement for the national funeral. He never shed a single tear, but rather a small smile as the country mourned the loss of a war criminal. He went back to his farm, but before he left the final resting spot of Captain America’s body said one thing, “You stubborn punk.”


End file.
